


Tending the Flames

by keyflight790



Series: Tending the Flames [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Harry Potter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Daddy Kink, First Time Blow Jobs, I think that means Sex by a tree, ITS GORGEOUS, It's not with a tree, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Draco Malfoy, Semi-Public Sex, Top Harry Potter, Tree Sex, and not with a tree?, check out the nsfw fan art, draco gets a little dark, from said tree, impressive libido, mentions of past character deaths, mentions of the cabinet, on Draco's back, scratches, some badly placed metaphors, the author is too excited about this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-11-07 08:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/pseuds/keyflight790
Summary: Draco tried to escape the Heat, until Potter lit a match.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mothermalfoy (slytherinxravenclaw)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinxravenclaw/gifts).



> Written for the amazing Mother Malfoy who lit the match and burned this idea into my skin about Alpha!Daddy!Harry Potter. Thank you SO much to my beta, primaveracerezos, who stoked the fire. It would not be as hot without you.

The summer sun burned into his skin as Draco walked through the gardens tucked behind the Manor walls. It was his 18th birthday, but he didn’t feel much like celebrating. His father was locked tight in Azkaban, and his mother could barely lift her head, let alone leave her bedside as her heart broke apart piece by piece.

The Manor was empty, finally, the last of the Death Eaters either fleeing or sentenced to time longer than life itself, and Draco could finally breathe again.

His own trial had just occurred the previous day, and while nothing spectacular usually happens on a Thursday, that day would forever hold reverence in Draco’s heart.

The day he was acquitted. The day Potter set him free.

Even now, as he walked the winding stone pathways, it was as if the previous day’s events had never happened. He still felt panicked, feverish. Hot. As if the prison walls already closed in on him.

He leaned heavily against the trunk of a tree, trying to steady himself, his thoughts. _You’re free_  , he kept reminding himself. _Free. Forgiven._ Draco dropped to a seated position on the ground and curled his head into his arms as he focused on his breaths.

“Draco?”

That voice sounded so familiar, yet his name rolling off of that tongue did not.

“Potter.”

“Are you okay?”

“I’m sitting on dirt. What do you think?”

“I think you look sick.”

 _Sick._ Yes. Draco’s forehead rested hot on his arm. Like the blazing rays from the sun up above.

He heard Potter step closer, and the surrounding air changed from humid heat to the smell of dew on blades of grass and the sweet bouquet of dark chocolate and oranges.

“Draco,” his name escaped Potter’s throat again, but this time it didn’t sound curious. It sounded breathy and deep, igniting something inside himself.

His cock twitched.

That wasn’t uncommon for an 18-year-old Wizard, but it was for Draco. He had been stripped every ounce of pleasure from his veins the second the Mark inked his skin. He hadn’t been able to enjoy sweets, or cider, or the scent of fresh-cut flowers on his windowsill. He hadn’t been able to experience life since that day when the Dark Lord filled his veins and his thoughts and his home. Yet, collapsing there by that tree, with Potter’s voice filling his ears, he suddenly felt alive.

Alive, and growing _hard_ , and getting wet.

Draco realised with a grimace that he unequivocally soaked his trousers as he sat curled on the hard earth. _No_  , he shook his head. _No._

“Oh, gods, Draco,” Potter’s hands clawed at him, lifting him up off the dirt. Pressing him against the hard bark of the tree. He surrounded him, crowding him against the rough surface, murmuring his name and rolling his hips. “ _Draco.”_

The Omega genetic marker sometimes skip generations, especially when several hard-headed dominant personalities were whelped from a family line. Draco knew it was a possibility, that at least two Omegas could be found on the Black family tree illustrated at his Aunt Walburga’s house. He had no reason to believe that he, himself, would carry the marker.

He supposed it was just one more mark to add to his list as Potter ripped off his shirt, exposing his pale skin to the summer heat.

He was in Heat, and Potter had somehow lit the match.

“Alpha,” Draco knew the word, felt it in his core as the pads of Potter’s fingers bore into his skin like flame to a wick. Potter’s cock was jostling into his thigh, and Harry’s mouth dropped to the expanse of his sunburned neck, licking, sucking.

“What did you call me?” Potter murmured into his ear before biting hard on his lobe. “What’s happening, Draco?”

Potter didn’t know what was happening, Draco was barely hanging onto the idea. Most of the Pureblood and Half-blood families had strands of Alpha and Omega, but Potter hadn’t grown up in a Wizarding household. He didn’t know, and Draco didn’t have time to explain. He needed an Alpha inside of him; the urge setting his body aflame with desire.

“Need you,” Draco gasped, pressing his own hard cock to Potter’s hip. He hoped he’d at least get that clear message. But just in case, he added a husky, “ _Fuck me_.”

Harry groaned into the pale span of his throat, and Draco worried for a moment that he might bite down, unknowingly claim him. Instead, he let his teeth graze Draco’s sensitive skin, his hands grappling at Draco’s trousers. Everywhere Harry touched him felt like fire.

He wanted to help, wanted to Banish his own clothing and Potter’s muggle garbs, but he couldn’t. The only thing Draco could focus on was the wet slick of his arse and his hands carding through his Alpha’s hair, and the needy moans escaping his throat.

“Fuck me,” he chanted. “Fuck me, please, Alpha, fuck me.”

“Okay, Draco, baby, okay, whatever you want.” Harry twisted his wrist, wandlessly Vanishing their clothing. Harry bucked his hips, and their naked cocks slid together in a heated embrace.

Draco keened and shuddered at their contact, and instead of dulling the embers, their touch kindled the flames. His entire body was searing with desire.

“Have you done this before?” Harry asked, his fingers twisting Draco’s nipples. The small bite of pain had Draco moaning uncontrollably, and he could feel another squelch of slick escape.

“N-No,” Draco grunted, sliding his hips needily into Harry’s. He felt so _empty_ , and the need to be filled was so strong it was overpowering his mind. He shifted so his arms wrapped around Harry’s neck and his back pressed heavily along the rough bark of the tree.

“Oh gods,” Harry thrust against him, crowding him even more into the sturdy trunk. He ran one hand down Draco’s sides and cupped his arse. His green eyes widened when he felt how _wet_ , how open and ready and needy Draco was.

Harry seized the globes of his arse and yanked him off the ground. Draco felt so light, delicate and soft as Harry lifted him into his arms, as if he were just charred cinders in the late afternoon heat.

Draco wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist, and Harry moaned, loud, possessive, when the tip of his cock slid through Draco’s slick. “Alpha,” he bit out again, and Harry nodded into the crook of his neck.

“Yes,” Harry answered, “I’ll take care of you.”

Draco had never touched himself there, and the feeling of Harry’s cock breaching his hole for the first time overpowered him like a wave off of the North Sea.

He came, clawing at Harry’s shoulders, his cock nestled into the fine hairs lining Harry’s stomach, as his body convulsed in pleasure. He knew he was screaming, words like _Alpha_ and _Potter_ rolling off his tongue, but all he could hear was the hitches in Harry’s breath and the squelch of his cock as it continued to enter Draco.

“So sorry, I can’t stop,” Harry dug his fingers into Draco’s arse as his cock penetrated him, and Draco found himself at Harry’s mercy, clasped between the hard tree and the hard body of his Alpha.

“Don’t stop,” he groaned. His cock was still hard, despite his sudden previous orgasm, and Draco had a fleeting curiosity if it was because of his Heat, or to the fact that a burning pleasure had finally returned to his soul. “Please, don’t stop, _Daddy_.”

Draco didn’t know where that came from, but the adrenaline of being in Heat, and having an Alpha, having Harry as his Alpha, it had just slipped out. And instead of Harry slipping out with it, he clung harder to Draco’s arse.

“Oh, fuck,” Harry moaned, and Draco craved that scintillating sound. He wanted anything his Daddy, anything Harry could give him.

He took stock of Potter’s face for the first time, noting his sweat-slicked hair sticking to his forehead, covering his scar. His pupils were blown behind scratched glass frames and his mouth hung open with shock. He was alight, as if it sparked a flicker inside of him, as if he could barely believe this was happening.

Draco could barely believe it either, his arse clenching around Harry’s cock, and Harry’s green eyes boring into his flesh. As suddenly as his Heat had started, Harry kissed him, his lips as strong and powerful as the hands cupping his arse, and Draco opened himself even further.

He opened his mouth, receiving Harry’s hungry kiss and hungry tongue. He opened his arse, embracing the slick that continued to lubricate his entrance as his Alpha pounded into him, pounding him into the rugged tree.

He opened his heart as Harry broke their kiss and mumbled words into his skin.

_“So good for me, baby.”_

_“Beautiful, Draco.”_

_“Wanted you for so long.”_

Draco thought of Harry, during fifth year, dark and brooding with scorching red lines on the back of his hand and dark circles under his eyes.

Harry, during sixth year as he watched Draco from afar, always seeming to know deep down what he was hiding. Draco, watching back, wondering if Potter could understand.

Harry, during the final battle, covered in ash, surrounded by smoke. Dead in Hagrid's arms. Dead and then miraculously alive and brave and courageous.

Harry at his trials just the day before, pleading for his soul. Pleading for Draco’s redemption.

“I’m close,” Harry murmured into his skin before licking a stripe up Draco’s throat, caressing his scent glands. Draco could feel that same itch, as if he could be sent over the precipice again, so close to his last thundering orgasm.

Harry hitched Draco’s legs up again as he repositioned them against the tree, and his hips rolled like thunder. Draco’s body quaked in response, and his mouth opened to moan again.

“Fuck me, Daddy,” Draco all but screamed as Harry thrust into him, hard and fast. He wondered if his back looked like fire, red, hot, torn and bleeding from the rough punishment of the bark.

Harry pressed him even harder against the tree as he manoeuvred one hand from his arse and wrapped his fingers around Draco’s needy cock. He pulled, twisting his wrist at the end, and Draco was coming, hot pulses of his pleasure spurting into Harry’s fist.

“Yes, yes, fuck, yes baby,” Harry was groaning as his thrusts slowed. Draco could feel the heat of Harry’s orgasm filling his slick cavern. Harry’s knot formed, filling Draco even more than his cock had. He rocked his body into it, burying the knot as deep into himself as he could.

Harry slipped his hands off of Draco’s skin, but Draco remained wrapped, tethered to his Alpha. When Harry slid to the ground, Draco went with him, despite the rough scratch on his back from the tree.

He nestled his face into Harry’s neck as Harry ran calming circles over his skin with the pads of his thumbs. Their panting breaths mingled as they both came down from their climaxes.

“When we were...you called me something.” Harry murmured into Draco’s shoulder, breath hard and still rasping.

“Daddy,” Draco sighed heavily. He had been caught up in the moment, and it had just slipped out. It mortified him that he let his vulnerability seep out of his mouth like that. But then he felt Harry’s knot pulse.

“Oh, gods,” Harry all but moaned into the hollow of his throat. He rutted his hips up into Draco with what felt like needy possession. “That word I liked. It was the other one.”

“Alpha,” Draco breathed. His cock was plumping, and he knew this time it was because of his Heat, because his Alpha was knotted inside of him and he remained unclaimed. “You’re an Alpha, although I’m assuming you haven’t presented before today. It’s uncommon but not completely extinct in Wizards. Probably someone from the Potter line.”

“Or the Peverals,” Harry shrugged.

If Draco hadn’t been currently affixed to Harry’s cock he would have flung himself upwards in surprise.

“Peverals? As in -”

“Yeah,” Harry grinned. “Found out last year.”

“Of course you’re related to the strongest Wizards known to our world,” Draco shook his head.

“So what exactly is an Alpha?” Harry asked, presumably still confused why his cock had swelled three sizes larger and was seated directly in Draco’s arse.

Draco wanted to say something snide about Harry’s upbringing, but his face was so soft, so vulnerable, and he hadn’t done anything stupid like hurt him or claim him accidentally. So Draco answered as simplistically as possible. “An Alpha, like you, can mate and impregnate an Omega like me. That knot,” he squirmed slightly in Harry’s lap, “is to contain your seed.”

“Are you saying I…”

“Not likely. That was my first Heat, and besides, you didn’t claim me.”

“Did I hurt you?”

Draco ran a hand across his back, checking for any open wounds. It felt tender, but nothing like if it had been cut. “I don’t think so.”

“Not in your...erm…”

“My arse is fine, Harry,” Draco rolled his eyes, but he hitched his hips so they rotated on Harry’s cock.

“You called me Harry.”

“Among other things.”

“I liked the other things,” Harry licked his lips and palmed at Draco’s hips. His fingers tapped down his sides onto the tops of his thighs all the way down to his calves. “I like you, Draco. Have for a while.”

“You haven’t even seen me for a while,”

“I saw you yesterday.” He paused.

“I saw you at the Manor,” Harry continued, his voice suddenly so soft that Draco could barely hear it over the wind snaking its way through the branches of the high trees. “You looked terrified. I wanted to take you with us.”

“You didn’t,” Draco snapped. He had wanted that too, the memory of that day forcing itself into the rocky caverns of his brain. Draco wanted to pull himself off, to flee the memory, the garden, all signs of Potter, but he was stuck, fastened.

“I couldn’t,” Harry ran a hand through Draco’s hair, petting him, trying to calm him. “The second we were free I begged Hermione and Ron to go back to you. To save you from this horrid place.”

“It was right here,” Draco pursed his lips. “Not 50 yards away from where we are right now. Where you left me.”

“Where you saved me,” Harry said, and he pressed his lips to Draco’s in one sweet touch.

“I thought about you,” Harry growled into his shoulder as he adjusted them, shifting Draco so his back was nestled on the soft earth instead of the rough bark. “I thought about you every morning when I woke up, every night before I drifted off to sleep.”

Draco whimpered as Harry pushed into him, his knot still hard on his rim. He could feel Harry’s cock fattening up _inside_ of him, and his arse released another squirt of slick in response.

“I thought about why you did it,” Harry nibbled at his throat. “Why you lied,” he licked possessively over Draco’s scent gland. “How much I used to watch you, how I knew exactly what was hiding behind the smoke in your eyes.”

Draco groaned as Harry’s fingers wrapped around his cock. He was still soft, but arched into the touch, craving more.

“I would think about you in my cot,” Harry moaned. “I would pull and twist thinking of you; that smirk of yours; how good your laugh used to sound carried from the Slytherin table; the way your arse looked on your broomstick.”

Draco’s cock was mostly hard now, as Harry pulled and twisted his hand up and down his length in powerful strokes.

“Yes, Harry,” Draco arched upward as Harry’s mouth found the hard nubs of his nipples.

“Say it,” Harry moaned before biting down hard, making Draco squirm below him.

“Alpha,” Draco gasped.

“The other thing,” Harry demanded. He swirled his tongue before biting down again.

“Daddy!” he yelped.

“Yes, baby, yes,” Harry murmured. His hands moved to crowd Draco’s temples as he lifted his hips, slamming his cock into Draco’s slick opening. The knot had loosened as Harry’s cock had fattened, and he was thrusting, needy and ruthless.

“Daddy, please,” Draco was begging, pleading for his Alpha, for his Daddy. He wanted, no he needed more, so much more, oh gods, and Harry was giving it to him.

He could tell there was still something missing, and maybe it was because of the Heat, or because he had already come twice, or because Harry was looking at him with desperate warmth, but Draco wanted it. He wanted it more than he wanted to be a Slythern, or a Seeker, or to get the Mark off of his forearm.

“Claim me,” Draco turned his head so his glands were prevalent, pulsing blue under his reddened skin. “Claim me Daddy, _please_.”

Harry’s eyes widened as he stared into Draco’s face. He knew he probably looked like a mess; his cheeks red, his pupils blown, his neck burned. He could feel tears of pleasure welling in the corners of his eyes and he knew he was so close again, close to coming, but close to something else entirely. Something bigger.

“Bite me,” Draco’s hands coiled around Harry’s neck and he was pulling his face towards his glands, pleading with the song of his words. “Claim me Alpha, Daddy, please.”

“Yes, love,” Harry groaned, and Draco realised with a start that Harry didn’t know what that meant, didn’t know how impactful claiming someone could be. Before he could make a sound, stop the impending catastrophe, Harry’s teeth were sinking into his skin, into his glands.

It was as if his entire body was splayed out on the surface of the sun. His flesh scorched in ecstasy and he came, over and over, wave after wave crashing onto the rock-strewn shores.

Harry arched, driving deep into his core. His knot enlarged as he came, and Draco felt the wetness of his orgasm expelling between his thighs as it mingled with his own slick.

He pulled Draco toward him, and Draco nuzzled his face into the coarse hair on Harry’s chest.  

“You bit me,” he murmured, his voice now soft, like the grass, like the petals on the tulips outside of his window. The ones he wondered if he could now smell.

“You asked me to claim you,” Harry ran one hand soothingly up Draco’s spine while the other coaxed his forearm. The forearm that held the dark ink of the Mark. “And I wanted to.”

“That means-”

“You could be pregnant,” Harry was grinning, and Draco could feel his elation in his chest.

“Yes, that.” His own hand rubbed cautiously along his side, close to his belly. He felt different, so different, but he couldn’t tell if it was from being claimed or from anything more. “It also means we’re joined.”

“My cock is locked inside you, Draco. We were joined before.”

“It means more than that,” Draco murmured.

“It means I’m yours,” Harry wrapped his hands around Draco’s waist and clung to him.

“I’m yours,” Draco exhaled. There would be more time for talk later, but for now, the fact that Harry was his, that he was Harry’s, even just in that garden under that tree, would somehow be enough.


	2. Burning to the Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is tethered, and wouldn't want it any other way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the amazing Mother Malfoy who lit the match and burned this idea into my skin about Alpha!Daddy!Harry Potter. Thank you SO much to my beta, primaveracerezos, who rooted us to the ground here. It would not be as wonderful without you.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who left me love on the last fic! Without you, this one would have never happened.
> 
> Additional works in this universe will be added to the Tending the Flames Series. Thanks all!

“It means I’m yours,” Harry wrapped his hands around Draco’s waist and clung to him.

“I’m yours,” Draco exhaled. There would be more time for talk later, but for now, the fact that Harry was his, that he was Harry’s, even just in that garden under that tree, would somehow be enough.

\-------

“I’m yours,” Harry gasped into Draco’s throat. A thousand thoughts were rushing around in his head, as fast as a Seeker trailing the snitch. He was an Alpha, and Draco was an Omega, which definitely explained the way his entire body felt on fire yesterday in the courtroom. He thought he was catching a fever, the way sweat was collecting along his neck every time he stared at Draco’s throat. 

Seeing Draco like that, suffering as the entire Wizengamot dragged him through the mud, had nearly broke Harry. He felt it in his gut, the instinct to save, to protect, even though the two had spent their entire childhood throwing dirt at each other. 

Harry knew the taunting was just a defense mechanism, the same way that Ron ate and Hermione studied. The same way he masked his attraction to Draco by stalking him, throwing retaliating words in his direction at every pass. Something to grasp onto while the world around them burned to the ground. 

They had both been used as pieces on different sides of a fucked up board, but the game was finally over. Now they were just two people trying to piece their lives back together. 

He had gone over to the Manor just to check on Draco, to make sure the trial hadn’t fucked him up any more than Voldemort had. At least that was his excuse. In truth, Harry had woken that morning with a swollen cock in his hand and Draco’s name on his lips. Not for the first time.

When he saw him, sitting under that tree, pinned to the earth, Harry was overwhelmed with the need to protect him. To fill him. To claim him.

And claim him, he had. Although he still had no idea what that truly meant.

“So-,” he started as he adjusted his hips.  The base of his cock was still knotted, hard as a rock inside Draco’s arse, and the feeling made his toes curl. Draco settled in his lap, tucking his forehead into Harry’s neck, the way the rays of the sun gleamed through his soft hair,

“Does this make us-,” he tried to continue, but the next word faltered on his tongue.

“Soulbound?” Draco supplied, and a tingling heat ran up Harry’s spine. 

“I was going to say boyfriends, but...well, does it?” Harry could feel Draco tense, and he tried to run a soothing hand down his back.

“You aren’t, Harry. You’re welcome to fly away as soon as your damn prick is free.” Draco shifted angrily, and it dragged the base of Harry’s cock deeper into his wet heat.

“Oh, gods, Draco, don’t move for a second, okay? Otherwise -”

“Otherwise you won’t be able to go soon enough? Sorry my arse is keeping you here, Potter.”

“Hey,” Harry bit back. “I want to be here, Draco. I came over to your house, remember?”

“Why, though?” Draco asked, tucking his head back into Harry’s neck, his voice so small that it made Harry want to hold him forever.

“I - I,” he stuttered. He knew exactly why, but after all they’d been through, and now this? He had spent the past year running, chasing and being chased, and for the first time in his life he moored in place. 

“I care about you, I don’t want to leave you again,” Harry breathed into Draco’s hair. “I think I love you.” 

It felt so good to say it out loud, that secret he’d been harboring since the Manor that fateful night. Harry knew he was infatuated with Draco long before, since he grappled with the idea of even having intimate feelings about someone else. The feeling of love, though, bloomed strong when everything else seemed so bleak. When he thought the last thing he would see in his life was Draco’s soft grey pleading eyes. 

How he thought about those eyes every night after. And his pink lips and sharp jaw and what was hiding underneath his robes. And how he would  _ thank _ Draco for his sacrifice, on his knees, on his back. How many times he imagined Draco’s lithe frame riding his cock.

And now he had Draco in his lap, in his arms, tethered to his cock which was slowly ebbing as the silence after his statement filled the air.

He shifted awkwardly, his hands still splayed across Draco’s back.

Then he felt the slightest touch of Draco’s lips to his throat.

“I think I love you too,” Draco murmured against his skin, and Harry’s cock twitched at the sound. Draco sounded so meek, as if the confession was taking away all of his strength. “And we’re...kind of soulbound.”

“What does that mean?” Harry was still so confused, but also there was this drumming of excitement in his stomach that he was having trouble containing. 

“Well, I’m claimed to my Alpha, which is you, now that you’ve gone and bit me,” Draco answered sarcastically, pulling out of Harry’s shoulder. Their eyes met, and Harry could see how nervous Draco was. 

“So every heat, when my body is susceptible to conception, I’ll...well, I’ll crave you. Desperately.”

“Desperately, huh?” Harry grinned.

“Yes,” Draco’s stare dropped to his lap, and Harry followed his gaze. He inhaled sharply when he saw Draco’s cock was once again hard, the tip already dripping with pre-come. 

Harry licked his lips, salivating at the sight. He wanted to crawl onto his knees and pull Draco into his mouth, but his knot was still holding strong.

“I feel a little desperate myself,” Harry chuckled. 

“You’ll feel that for every Omega,” Draco said dully. “I’m claimed to you, but you’re not bound to me.”

“I don’t understand the difference,” Harry swallowed as Draco tucked his head back into his shoulder.

“Alpha’s are meant to spread their seed. It’s instinctual. The more Omegas you have, the more opportunity you have to reproduce.”

“That sounds so carnal.” Harry shook his head. 

“Quite. You can just fuck anyone, while I have to sit here and watch, and hope you return for my heat.”

“Return? Already trying to get rid of me?” Harry shifted again, and his cock released from Draco’s arse. Harry cringed slightly at the sensation.

“You don’t have to stay,” Draco started again, but Harry pressed a hand to his face. He lifted Draco’s chin until they were eye to eye again.

“I want to stay, Draco. Let me show you how much I want to be here.”

Harry leaned in and captured Draco’s lips with his own, dragging them into a heated kiss. He tried to put all of his feelings into it, the years of torment, of confusion. Of catching his glare across the Great Hall, of late night wanks with his name in his throat. 

It took a moment, but soon Draco kissed him back, moaning each time Harry’s teeth bit along his bottom lip. Harry’s cock was growing steadily harder as he felt Draco’s slick on his thigh.

“Harry, please,” Draco moaned as Harry dragged his teeth over his throat. He wondered if it was tender still, just moments after he sunk his teeth into his skin. He lapped at the spot, feeling the divots his incisors left behind.

“I want you so bad, baby.” Harry couldn’t believe that he was already getting hard again, that his cock was fattening up and craving the slide of wet heat once more. He shuffled backward until his knees were pressed against the ground, his hands on either side of Draco’s hips.

In one smooth movement, he took Draco’s cock down his throat.

“Oh, daddy!” Draco cried out as his fingers threaded through Harry’s raven hair. 

_ That word _ . Harry growled around Draco’s length as the sound of that word sent sparks straight to Harry’s cock. He wanted to hear it again, and again and again.

Draco bucked into his greedy mouth, and Harry breathed through his nose, willing his throat to soften, to allow entry. He dragged his tongue up and down Draco’s length, sucking hard, then softly, trying to find the exact rhythm that would turn Draco into a begging mess.

It was the hard swirl along the head of his cock that dragged out that word once more.

“Fuck, yes, Daddy,” Draco moaned as he threaded his hands through Harry’s hair. He bucked again, and Harry used the upward motion to his advantage, grabbing Draco’s arse with both hands. He massaged the perfect globes as his tongue continued to swirl tantalizing circles over the head of his cock.

“Daddy, I’m so close, please,  _ please,  _ oh fuck,” Draco cried out, and Harry hummed in pleasure, running one of his fingers through Draco’s slick.

Draco whined, a beautiful cry of release as his come filled Harry’s mouth, his throat, the edge of his lips. He continued to thrust into Harry’s mouth, even after the last drops emptied from his cock.

“Daddy, Daddy, Daddy,” Draco was whimpering now, tears falling from the corners of his eyes. Harry wiped the back of his hand across his mouth, and then wiped Draco’s tears with the tip of his thumb. 

“So beautiful,” Harry murmured to himself, wrapping his hands around Draco’s waist. Then louder, “So beautiful, my perfect Omega.”

By the look that crossed Draco’s face, it seemed he still didn’t believe his Alpha, his Harry. It’s not like Harry could truly blame him. They were practically at each other’s throats before Harry was literally on Draco’s throat. 

He would have to try harder to show Draco just how much he cared.

“Turn around, baby, and hold onto the truck of our tree.” He’d never be able to walk across the grounds of the Manor and not think about this day, the heat, the bark of this tree, and the gorgeous marks it left across Draco’s back.

Draco rolled his eyes, but Harry nodded encouragingly until he turned and situated himself on all fours, presenting his slick hole. Harry shuddered at the site, his cock twitching in anticipation. On another day, perhaps when they were sprawled out in their bed, Harry would spend the proper amount of time worshiping that hole, those cheeks, that lovely cock. He would learn every spot that made Draco groan, that drove him crazy, the exact way his toes curled right before he came. 

First, however, he needed to fully capture Draco’s heart, make him feel safe, and loved, and wanted.

He positioned himself, and pushed just the tip of his cock into Draco’s wet arse. Draco clenched around him, both holding him in place and begging for more, but Harry remained still. His hand snaked around Draco’s stomach as he pulled him upward, until his back was pressed against Harry’s chest. 

“You’re so smart, Draco.” Harry pressed his lips to Draco’s ear, lapping at the lobe. “It takes such determination to fix that cabinet -“

“The one that practically destroyed everyone you love,” Draco interjected, and Harry felt his body shudder, goosebumps covering his arms. 

“The one you were forced to work on, darling,” Harry kissed his neck softly, licking a small stripe across Draco’s glans, and blowing on it with cool puffs. Draco shivered again, but Harry hoped it was veering on pleasure that time.

“You’re loyal, so loyal to your family and to your friends.” Harry let his hand slide through the soft hair that riddled Draco’s chest, tracing it down further and further. “You were even loyal to me, when I really needed it, when I really didn’t deserve it.”

“Of course you, ah-“ Draco moaned as Harry’s hand wrapped around his cock, the one that was growing quickly, teased by the tip of Harry’s cock in his arse. He tried to shift backwards, pushing himself onto Harry, but Harry held him still. 

“Not yet, baby, I’m not done. When you can accept that this is real, that I’m yours, you can get all of Daddy’s cock.”

Harry knew that shudder had everything to do with his words, and not Draco beating himself up about his past. 

“You didn’t tell them, and it was then I knew I could truly trust you. I could trust you with my secrets, and I could trust you with my heart.”

“Can you trust me with the rest of your cock, then, Potter?” Draco smirked, and Harry took the opportunity to bite his shoulder in retaliation.

“There’s my Draco,” Harry chuckled into his pale skin. “But I’m not sure I like the name Potter on your lips anymore. Much prefer you to call me Daddy.”

Harry let another inch of his cock slide into Draco’s heat as Draco moaned, grappling at the base of the tree, held in place by Harry’s arms. 

“Fuck, more.” Draco thrust back into Harry to no avail.

“Not yet, pet.” Harry pulled out until just the tip was still nestled in Draco. He was quickly realizing that Draco couldn’t believe that Harry loved him, if he didn’t truly love himself first.

“Tell me, I want to hear it. What are five things you like about yourself?”

Draco groaned. “What, are you a mindhealer now? Going to ask me what I see in that fluffy cloud up there, or what shape the bark reminds me of?” He tilted his head back until it rested on Harry’s shoulder, and clenched his arse around Harry’s tip. “Just fuck me, Alpha, please.”

“Please?” Harry ran his hands soothingly up Draco’s hips, but kept his own hips steady. “I can wait all day, baby.”

“Ugh, fine,” Draco growled. “I’m loyal, I’m smart, I’m trustworthy. Now give me more of your fucking cock.”

“Two more, kitten. You can do it.”

Draco squirmed in Harry’s arms. Sweat was building along his hairline as Harry continued to hold him still. However, his resistance to slide into Draco’s heat was wearing thin. 

“I dunno, okay?” Draco pursed his lips, and Harry resisted the urge to kiss him. “I killed a lot of people. I destroyed lives. I should be sitting in Azkaban, and would be if you didn’t open your bloody mouth yesterday. Is that what you want, Potter? Want to hear how you saved yet another life?”

Harry closed his eyes. He wanted to pull Draco even closer, envelop him in his arms, hold onto him until the rest of the world disappeared.

“You didn’t kill anyone. Voldemort did.” Draco shook at the name. “We were both just pawns, trapped in someone else’s war.” Harry dragged his hand up and down Draco’s cock, teasing him. “Now, two more, pet.”

Draco sighed again, and this time when he bucked back, Harry let him slide another inch down the length of his cock, until almost half was buried deep within his heat. Harry’s calves were burning from the awkward position, but he held steadfast, knowing how important this conversation was. 

Invigorated by the extra inch, Draco opened his mouth. “I suppose I’m funny, in a  _ dry as a Southern French Chardonnay  _ kind of way.”

“I certainly enjoy your wit, when it’s not directed at me,” Harry laughed. He thrust into Draco, allowing his cock to be fully sheathed in his slick hole, before pulling out again. Gods, that felt good. He clenched Draco’s waist harder to avoid thrusting back in. “One more, baby.”

“Nggh, fine,” Draco growled, obviously already missing the sense of fullness. “I- I have great hair.”

He held his breath, waiting for Harry to thrust deep into his core, but Harry held still.

“Not physical, baby. We can all agree your hair is silken gold, and your body makes me weak, and this arse of yours,” Harry gave his cheek a quick slap before growling into his ear, “makes me want to do things to you that would even make Pansy blush. I want to know what you love about  _ you. _ ”

Draco grumbled, arching his back into Harry so that his hole quivered around the tip of his cock. Harry slapped him again in warning, before pinching his hips.

“I’m - Merlin, I can’t believe I’m telling you this.” He paused, his head dropping from Harry’s shoulders to rest in between his outstretched arms. Harry squeezed his cock in encouragement. 

“I’m an artist, okay?” Draco mumbled, letting out a yelp as Harry squeezed his cock too hard in surprise. “What the fuck?”

“What do you draw, darling?” Harry asked. His palm was now pressing softly along his length in apology, rubbing circles across the tender head. 

“It started with birds. The first one I put through the cabinet didn’t make it, so I drew it. Over and over again.” He gasped as Harry pressed into him, inch by tantalizing inch as he spoke. 

“Then what,” Harry breathed into his ear.

“Then Cedric, then Bill. After, ahhh, after Greyback.”

Harry pressed in more, and Draco clenched around him. “And?”

“Nggh, then Dumbledore.”

Harry pressed into him until he was fully sheathed, and his cock was throbbing. He knew the thought of Draco drawing his friends, the ones that had been hurt, had died, should have wilted his cock in an instant, but having Draco open up to him, share this secret, was so fucking wonderful that he couldn’t help himself.

“I’d love to see them one day,” Harry fucked into him, in long, teasing strides, and Draco moaned. 

“Gods, keep fucking me and I’ll show you everything,” Draco gasped. His head was back on Harry’s shoulder as Harry fucked into him from behind. Harry’s hand still covered his cock, but instead of teasing strokes, he was squeezing and pulling with purpose. 

“I want to know everything about you, Draco. I love you, and I want to be with you.” Harry could barely contain the hunger in his voice as he climbed closer and closer to his peak.

“Fuck, yes, Daddy,” Draco pushed off the tree and clung to Harry’s arm, one hand on Harry’s hip. “Fuck, gods, love you, Alpha, Daddy, yes.”

Harry felt Draco clench around his cock as his orgasm raced towards them. He wanted to feel Draco vibrate against his skin, along his cock.

“Come for me, love,” Harry moaned into Draco’s ear, twisting around the tip of his cock as he plunged into Draco’s core mercilessly. “Beautiful baby boy, come for me.”

“Yes, Daddy, for you,” Draco whined, and suddenly his cock was pulsing hot and wet into Harry’s hand. His arse released another wave of slick, and Harry pounded into him four, five, six more thrusts before he emptied his seed into his Omega.

His knot grew again, containing his orgasm inside of Draco, and pinning them in the delicious position, Draco in Harry’s lap. Harry shifted them until they lay horizontally as they settled into the grass. Draco wrapped in his arms.

“I don’t want any other Omega,” Harry gasped as they both came down from their bliss. “Only you.”

“Only me,” Draco nodded, and this time he sounded confident, sure. “I’m the best piece of arse you’re going to get, Potter.” He gyrated his hips tantalizingly along Harry’s knot. 

“Mmm, I agree,” Harry smiled. Draco let out a small sigh, shifting his weight on Harry’s arm as he settled. Harry felt his breaths even out, and a part of him hoped they could stay there forever, become one with the earth and the trees and the sky. 

“Which is why I think I need to marry you while I still have the chance.”

Draco replied with a snore, and Harry pulled him deeper into his arms, tended, secure. 

He hadn't felt this in a very, very long time --  _ grounded and safe. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Craving more Daddy!Harry? Check out these fics!
> 
> [His Noble Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390767/chapters/43552820) written with MotherMalfoy  
> [Feathers and Lace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577974)  
> [Come On, Potter](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/747777.html#cutid1)
> 
> Follow [me](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/keyflight790) on Tumblr.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Tending Trees](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041339) by [anokaba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anokaba/pseuds/anokaba)




End file.
